The Lady of the Sky
by supergirl489
Summary: Lorelia has many duties as an elf and decides to go to the Council of Elrond with her close and best friend Legolas. She joins the fellowship but with her powers on the line with ring Sauron seeks her. Will she survive or will Middle-Earth fall? Also Legolas is amazing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Cloaked Wanderer

Every child in the the Elvish Kingdoms and the world of men and the mines of dwarves have grew up with the tale of _The Cloaked Wanderer _and here at the beginning of this story I will tell the renowned Legend said to be true and that the same she-elf wanders the middle-earth. _It all began over a thousand years ago…_

_A small child was born by the name of Lorelia, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. She was made Princess of Lothlorien, but also in the Fountains of Faith and Hope Lady Galadriel made her Goddess of the Sun, Moon and the Stars. Also she Goddess of Weather, Earth, Life and Mischief. Lady of the Sky_

_When she was old enough the royal guard decided she was to be sent away and exiled as she was of royal blood but had chestnut coloured. He said it would not do to have a mismatched daughter to be a ruler. _

_But before all this she was taught the skills of a Mirkwood warrior and had grown into the habit of wearing a cloak when they went orc hunting. She had become the most accomplished fighter ever in night went the moon and stars shone bright she would ender the cobbled pathways of Lothlorien._

_Then the time came when she was sent away. She had all the training and was marked with the High-Elves and was given the One of the Elven 3 Rings. She was sent with her horse Thunder, a Lady of the horses and was sent to the outskirts of Mirkwood. She has been given a silver crown to remind her who she was and a silken gown. Her mother and father had objected to the Royal Guard but they insisted that she was sent away so in the darkness of night when her powers where at her strongest she was sent out into the wild._

_She wore her cloak and sobbed against tree, suddenly she heard a noise and a rustling of leaves. Quickly she turned to face the tree she had leant on._

"_Are you lost?" the voice had asked. Lorelia had recognised this voice, she turned slowly round to meet their gaze._

"_Lady Lorelia? What are you doing here?" they had asked._

"_Legolas! Oh, Legolas!" the Lady had said joyfully, her faced changed to sorrow,"I was exiled from my land."_

"_That's terrible, you must come with me!"_

"_Legolas I cannot ask that of you and your father!"_

"_We both know you very well and know your duties." she looked at him waiting to continue,"Like how you are a goddess and Lady of the Sky and are Princess of Lothlorien. The last part is confirmed by your Silver Crown. Also that your mother gave you her Elvish ring 1 of the 3." He looked at her wrist," and that they made you a high elf."_

_Legolas rode with her into the Woodland Realm and explained it all to Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, and his father._

"_I will do more than take you in darling! You will be made a Princess of Mirkwood too!"_

_So she became a wood elf too._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for reading so far and enjoyed my twist on it **_

_**I do NOT own Lord of the Rings (I wish I did)**_

Chapter 2: A Journey For Two

A Couple of Hundred Years Later… In the Woodland Realm (Mirkwood)

"Legolas, there is a Council of Elrond. You will attend and also bring the news of the escape of Gollum… Also.. I will tell you later." Thranduil announced to his son.

Legolas could see he was holding something back from him.

"Father, tell me now. I must know." Legolas pleaded.

"Fine,… there will be someone joining you on this journey." the King said biting his lip nervously.

"I do not need the Royal Guard coming with me! I am one of the best fighters we've got!" Legolas retorted.

"Oh, I thought you'd like who's coming with you," Thranduil teased then spoke in elvish towards the door," Come in."

In walked a beautiful lady wearing a silken dress and silver crown she looked beyond happy.

"Lorelia!" He hugged her as she kissed him on the cheek.

"She virtually kicked the whole Royal guard to the floor!" Thranduil chuckled.

"Everyone in Mirkwood knows how I feel about Royal Guards!" She laughed shaking her head.

"Are you sure you want to come? It's dangerous out there especially when you are controlling the fate of Middle-Earth.." Legolas wondered.

"I'm the best fight you've got. I also need some air. That ring is making me tired a lot and is draining my powers and making me ill. So I shall speak to Lord Elrond to get some medicine so I can attend the Council in good health."She stated.

"My Lady, why don't you go prepare for the journey? You shall leave at dusk so your powers are stronger." Thranduil asked.

"Very well Thranduil, I will feed Thunder and change my clothes!" with that she left the room leaving Legolas alone with his father.

"Legolas, you must look after her out there. I spoke to Elrond about your journey. He used his foresight. He said someone would try and take her away from you."

"Who is this someone?" He asked inquisitively.

"Sauron."

Legolas had another burden on his shoulders: someone he truly cared for was now in danger. Why: He did not know, but he did know he would protect her at all cost.

At dusk they set off to Rivendell on Lady Lorelia's horse: Thunder, a Lady of Horses.

They had just left the forest when Lorelia noticed something was wrong she slowed a bit into a trot then stopped completely. She turned around and faced him.

"Legolas, there's something wrong?" Lorelia asked.

He stroked her face,"Nothing, I shall tell you later. It isn't important, but just hard to say to you right now." He waved off the subject.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" she asked again nervously.

"My father told me something…something Elrond told him…someone is going try and take you away from me… Sauron…" His voice choked on the last word.

Lorelia was shocked and wasn't very happy at all, she felt like she was going to be sick. Then she heard something and smelt something too. She sniffed the air. She could see Legolas' noticed it too.

"I can smell something…" Legolas looked around cautiously.

"Orcs!" Lorelia cried. They jumped off Thunder and took at their bows and blades and waited for them to come. They appeared one by one with jagged edged swords. They very easily picked them all off. They jumped on Thunder and rode off.

In Elvish,"Run Thunder, Run, To Rivendell! Run like the wind!" Lorelia cried.

Soon they approached Rivendell, Lorelia wore her cloak so she was unrecognisable. She kissed Thunder on the nose.

"Who goes there?" the guard asked as Lord Elrond approached.

Lorelia took down her hood and shook her hair,"My Lady, my apologies, I should have recognised you." The guard bowed his head.

"Lorelia! How have you been?"

"We were ambushed by orcs near here!" She said taking Lord Elrond's hand as they walked up the steps.

"I will give notice to the guards for primary security!" Elrond stated.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. I must speak with you about something, important." Lorelia requested.

"Of course, what is it?"

"If you are correct in saying that Sauron is seeking me. The ring is draining my power. I guess what I'm asking is… I need medicine… I know what you must be thinking… The lady is too greedy to use her powers but instead uses someone else's… My powers aren't strong enough to keep me in good health and strong enough." Lorelia explained.

"Of course! You have come for the council, have you not? Well, how about after the council then?" He asked.

"Fine. Excellent."

"I'm sure everyone is wondering where you are my Lady Lorelia, we better go!" Elrond chuckled. He took her hand and they walked towards the Great Hall for the feast.

_Thank you for reading my first and second chapter, I hope you have enjoyed it so far. I will try and post as much as possible!_


End file.
